


Memories

by AlloyisArtTrash



Series: J.A.M. Packed Stories! ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alloy is still sad, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Michaela and Jay are confused but suppotive, Past Relationship(s), Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlloyisArtTrash/pseuds/AlloyisArtTrash
Summary: When the JAM pack is faced with memories, how will they cope?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joy and Mikka :3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joy+and+Mikka+%3A3).



> This got long and sad, be warned

Three people stood in the middle of a field, wounds covering their entire bodies.

Jay looked around for any sign of the fur-covered, horned demon they were fighting, only to realize that, like always, he ran away.

Only then did he realize that the wounds on his body hurt. Alot.

Mikka walked over to him, a few arrows sticking out of her torso, and one on her leg as well. Alloy limped over to both of them, then sat down tiredly.

Alloy and Azarath had apparently had some history as they were the main ones fighting, Mikka and Jay helping as much as they could. Even though they knew it wasn't their fight.

But now that the battle had ended, they all thought the same thing.  _ "Where will we go?" _

As Jay clambered up on Mikka's shoulders, and Alloy got up slowly, he asked this aloud.

Mikka stood there thinking, while Alloy looked around.

"I know that there's a… cave... nearby." Alloy said, hesitating on the word  _ cave _ .

Mikka blinked at her, and so did Jay.

Alloy sighed, sensing their confusion. She slowly walked towards a spot on the ground, and pulled out a rusted sword, faded red on the tip of it.

_ The same sword Alloy had when she stabbed that guy five years ago… _ Jay and Mikka both realized at the same time.

Alloy looked at the sword, then at the ground where it was.

"I planted this here so that I could come back to  _ them _ …  _ her _ specifically." Alloy said, still looking down. Her bangs covered her eyes, but by the way her voice was wavering, and her ears were flipped down, she was either already crying, or on the verge of tears.

Mikka made her way over to her, Jay still on her shoulders. When Mikka softly said, "It's okay…" Alloy jerked out of her touch, sword now shakily held in a battle stance, a look of anger and sadness on her face, while her left eye stayed a solid, glowing, magenta.

"How can you even say _it's okay_?! I _ran_ from them, after I _killed_ one of my friends, in front of _his_ _boyfriend_ and _my girlfriend_! It's been _five_ whole damn years, and I haven't even stopped by to see if they're both okay!" Alloy said all of this between gasps, tears flowing freely, her body rigid, ears pressed back against her skull.

Jay had hopped off of Mikka and rushed over to Alloy, just as she crumpled to her knees, the sword clattering across the ground. He enveloped her in a hug, while Mikka kneeled down on her other side, wrapping her arms around her shaking body.

Then weakly, the hybrid said, "I should've stayed with them... Even if they hated me for the rest of my life…" Then she fell silent.

Softly, Mikka said "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said that…" Alloy managed a small, shaky, laugh.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you…" She said, looking up at them at last.

Jay and Mikka let go of her and helped her get up, all of them standing in a line.

"So, where is the cave again?" Jay asked, and Alloy turned around and pointed in a certain direction.

"See that mountain? It's near its base." She said, starting to walk towards it.

Only then did the other two notice she held the sword with her tail, the blade leaving a trail in the dirt. They exchanged glances, then rushed up to her started walking to the cave.

♧♢♡♤•●•●•●•♤♡♢♧

When they entered, all of them sat down. Instantly, Alloy brought out her med kit, and a lot of bandages.

They all stayed quiet, tending to their own wounds. In a joking manner, Mikka called their attention, then  _ slowly _ slid the arrows from her chest, making the most disturbing squelching noises, all with a smile. Jay gagged, and Alloy shook her head, smiling.

When Alloy was done wrapping a bandage around her left arm, she looked up, and blinked. Jay and Mikka were sitting in the same spot as the day she met them. Instantly, a wave of guilt went through her.

She grabbed the sword from next to her and stared at the rusted metal. She looked at the helm and remembered something. She instantly started to unscrew the bottom of the helm, and with enough force, it popped off. She shook it and four photos slid out.

With shaking hands, she dropped the sword, causing the other two to jerk their heads up towards her, then tilt in confusion.

Alloy slowly unfolded one, and made a sound akin to a whine.

In the photo, were 4 people. Her old group. Her best friends. One of them her girlfriend. They all stood looking at the camera, Rafael with his arm around 8-Bit, who was smiling too innocently and doing bunny ears to Pandora, who was leaning back on Alloy herself, who was wearing her normal smug grin.

Alloy stared at it for a while, then grabbed another photo.

In this one was her with Pandora, the two of them seemingly in her old room and laying on the bed. Pandora was kissing Alloy's cheek, and Alloy laughing.

At this point, Jay and Mikka sat down on either side and stared at the pictures, and also keeping an eye on Alloy.

In the third was her with 8-Bit, who seemed to have been frightened awake. Alloy was holding an air horn and laughing so hard her eyes were closed, 8-Bit seemed to be screaming in anger and fear, and the photo was slightly blurry

In the last one, she was with Rafael, who was making funny faces with Alloy. She stared at the photo with her friend. They were both at the front of their old house, and when she looked at the date, the blood left her face. It was the day before she killed him. Her friend. In cold blood.

Jay and Mikka stared at the photos, feeling empathetic.

Alloy looked up at them, and smiled bittersweetly.

Jay and Mikka smiled back.

Alloy slowly folded the photos, and put them in her bag. As for the sword? She stared at it for a minute, then got an idea, she went to her bag, pulled out a paper and pen, and shakily wrote a note, folded it, and slid it into the space, then screwed it shut.

She stood up with the sword, then looked towards the other two.

"I need to go somewhere real quick, wait for me?" She asked. The other two nodded, and she nodded back, then ran out the cave. The sound of her transforming into her animal form faint.

Jay looked over at Mikka, who was now still fussing with the wounds on his chest.

"Hey Mikka? People go to heaven or hell when they die right?" He asked. Mikka stared at him like he was stupid.

"Yes?"

"If I'm a  _ fallen _ angel, when I die, where will I go?" He finished, cracking a smile.

Mikka just rubbed her temples and sighed.

"Not to hell of course." She said quietly, and Jay frowned.

♧♢♡♤•●•●•●•♤♡♢♧

When Alloy came back she was panting, and didn't have the sword.

By then it was nighttime, and she slowly went and laid down next to her friends, letting sleep take her.

♧♢♡♤•●•●•●•♤♡♢♧

When 8-Bit went to Rafael's grave in the morning, holding flowers to put at his boyfriends grave, he stopped.

At the grave, leaning against the tombstone, was a rusted sword.

Then he dropped his flowers when he realized it was Alloy's sword.

He looked around, and saw no one, so it must've been placed overnight.

He looked at it and slowly grabbed it.

He noticed the bottom was unscrewed, and found a note.

When he read it, tears welled up in his eyes, and he turned around and rushed towards his and Pandora's house, holding both the sword and the note in his hands.


	2. Meet-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A "normal" meeting between old friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
> IM BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER FOR THIS HAH HA H
> 
> Here's the second chapter I didn't know I would even add!
> 
> It's sad? Not really

Pandora was in the garden, tending to the flowers.

It was a really huge garden, with all sorts of colorful flowers growing in it.

But, there was also something that hurt her everytime she went out.

There were four flowers, one yellow, one purple, one red, and one lilac.

It wasn't hard to figure out who they were from.

But she kept them alive, and when one started to wilt, she would plant another of the same plant.

It was quiet and she was humming her favorite song when 8-Bit ran out to her, startling her.

She turned around, and was met with a crying 8-Bit, who was holding a sword and a note.

She looked at the sword, confused at first. Until she recognized the patterns on it.

"8-Bit, what happened?" She asked, grabbing the sword from him, seeing the tip still covered in dry blood.

8-Bit sucked in a breath and calmly began. "When I was going over to the cemetery to Rafael's grave, I saw  _ her _ sword leaning against it. This note was inside the hilt." He said, giving the note to her.

By the time she was done, she was also crying.

"Do you think… she's coming soon..?" Pandora asked, trying to keep her voice steady. 8-Bit shrugged.

"Dunno, maybe?" He said.

"We have to wait for her." Pandora said, her voice almost breaking.

8-Bit placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling warmly.

"Then we will." He said.  
  


♧♢♡♤•●•●•●•♤♡♢♧

Jay noticed something... off, about Alloy. And not just because she actually took off her gloves for once. She was acting… different.

She was acting quiet since yesterday, but she didn’t really give him time to think about theories, as she answered all the questions he had. 

After they ate breakfast, she called over Mikka and Jay and told them to sit down.

Once they did, Alloy slowly explained what they were going to do for that day.

"We're going to go visit my old group."

She said it with a very calm voice, but they could see the self-hatred in her eyes.

"If they hate me, at least I'll finally get it over with. If they don't…" Alloy trailed off, unsure if she would even get to that point.

Alloy found herself fighting conflicting feelings. She wanted, and hoped that things would be able to return to the way they were. Her, cuddling Pandora on the couch, the raveonettes hands scritching the base of her ears, Rafael falling a dropping something in the kitchen, and 8-Bit screaming profanities at his video games.

But she also knew she didn't deserve it. She deserved their hatred. She deserved a slap in the face by Pandora, and probably anything 8-Bit did to her.

A sudden hug by both of her friends snapped her out of her thoughts. She'd think of that when they got there.

When they had all packed, Alloy looked straight ahead, calculating how long it would take for them to get there.

"Well… off to my group's house…"

♧♢♡♤•●•●•●•♤♡♢♧

Pandora and 8-Bit were in the living room, both of them trying to focus on the tv.

Pandora was sitting on the loveseat, 8-Bit was sitting on the floor.

"Pandora…?"

"Hmm?"

"...do you hate Alloy…?"

"...no…"

8-Bit looked tense. Pandora looked at him with a blank face.

  
"Do you hate her?" She murmured.

8-Bit jumped. He looked down and whispered, "...I used to…"

Pandora placed a hand on his shoulder, making him tense up.

"I felt the same. When she left, I couldn't figure out if I hated her or if I missed her. But think about it, If  _ you _ killed one of your best friends when you don't have free will, would you stick around to chat?"

8-Bit just winced, before he nodded. Pandora smiled softly, gripping his hand with a squeeze before she leaned back again, curling on her seat.

It had been a while, before they heard a knock at the door that made both of them yelp, and then snap their heads towards the closed door.

They locked eyes for a moment, before Pandora slowly got up, and shakily walked towards the door, hearing a knock again.

She took a calming breath, looking back at 8-Bit again before closing her eyes, and opening the door.

When she opened them, she was met with a very familiar face. The red eyes, the gray wolf ears, the orangish hair… it was Alloy all right.

She merely glanced at the two people behind her, before she looked back at Alloy, who was now averting her eyes, biting her lip.

“Alloy.” The name, spoken so softly, made the other girl tense, then slowly look at her.

Pandora raised her hand, and struck Alloy across her face. She heard 8-Bit let out a muffled yelp, and the other two behind Alloy flinch.

“ _ That _ , was for leaving.” She said, her voice hard, making Alloy close her eyes and nod calmly, almost as if she expected it, making Pandora clench her fists.

Then, suddenly, she gripped Alloy’s shirt, and pulled her towards her, smashing their lips together. Alloy raised her hands in surprise, before placing them on Pandora’s hips, closing her eyes.

When they separated, she pushed her forehead against hers, and Pandora softly said, “And  _ that _ , was a ‘welcome home’”.

Alloy felt tears well up in her eyes, pulling away to hunch over and cover her face, letting out soft sobs, her shoulders shaking. Behind her, Michaela and Jay exchanged glances, Michaela smiling but with a strange look in her eyes. One that Jay recognized, and in return, he smiled, and raised his eyebrow.

Pandora smiled softly, tears welling up in her eyes again, not even bothering to wipe them. Her cheeks flushed a soft violet, her lilac eyes glinting in the sunlight that felt much warmer against her skin now. The soft breeze making her hair wave around.

_‘We_... have a _lot_ to talk about… _but_ , _I_ have _my_ friend again. _My_ _teammate_. _My_ _girlfriend_. _My_ _Alloy_.’ Pandora’s face broke out into a grin, before she lunged and hugged Alloy, making the larger girl yelp and cry harder.

Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pandora is a happy child
> 
> The JAM pack is growing!
> 
> As always, feel free to leave a kudo or drop a comment, or both!

**Author's Note:**

> What was in the note?
> 
> I'll never tell~~~
> 
> Anyways, feel free to leave kudos and drop a comment!~


End file.
